vaxdatafandomcom-20200215-history
Friendly Server
Friendly Server *Server IP: 173.166.234.150 OR vaxservers.com *New IP: fs.thewebgamer.net Direct yourself our website for latest topics and news, also you may post ban appeals, just sign up, its free! vaxservers.com' Don't forget to like our facebook page! Friendly Server Facebook' ' Administrator/Owner ^_^ vaxgeek - Owner and founder of the Friendly Sever. Owner Zoanox - Administrator of the Friendly Server. Moderators 'GigaMod' *Delete_Repeat - NerdyAndProud *poka_dot - Zoanox *scrat_42 - Zoanox 'UltraMod' *RealElkGravy - Zoanox *X_Zephyr - poka_dot *Lord_Jones - poka_dot *Devilmillo - poka_dot 'SuperMod' *mcconmat - vaxgeek *AnabelleM - Zoanox *maryposa - poka_dot *Phokxx - poka_dot *URXP2ME - Ashadipenguin *Maschette - Zoanox *Dudebot121256 - & RealElkGravy 'Mod' *BlueLogic123 - vaxgeek *SammyFarow - Zoanox *Chrisonmale - poka_dot *savrimyi - Zoanox *Thunder_Waffe - Zoanox *PassionCraft - Zoanox *Bitingback - Ashadipenguin *WizardOfHoz - Ashadipenguin 'JrMod 'JrMods Can Be Demoted At Anytime *HornyDu - Zoanox *Emar1 - Ashadipenguin *KewlCookieKT - Zoanox YouTube Team *Zoanox *poka_dot www.youtube.com/HowToFriendly Contact An Admin - GigaMod - UltraMod Admin EmpireOfSound *VaxServer Forum - Click Here *E-Mail: QoreMC@Hotmail.com *YouTube: www.youtube.com/HowToFriendly *Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/Koenegsig *Skype: Jako.Agera *RedTube: GexSex4All GigaMod Delete_Repeat *xBoxLive: AoB iSaVIouR *iMessage: elliottbradshaw@hotmail.com *Skype: emeryspoor *Steam: Delete_Repeat *LoL: DevineThanatos *Smite: DivineThanatos *deviantART: NOTdelete *RedTube: MilfLova69 poka_dot *Skype: rexonaman365 *Xbox Live: Kuscheey *Steam: FlexyyBoy *Redtube: PokaTheStroker ashadipenguin *Email: Ashadipenguin@gmail.com *Xbox Live: Ashadipenguin *Redtube: SashaGreySucks *Address: Your Momma's House UltraMod RealElkGravy *Email: Kel.VergaraLMT@gmail.com Lord_Jones *Email: jajonesman@hotmail.com *Skype: jajones_man Sanctioned Players On The Friendly Server of player - (reason) - (date / year) - (ban length) (Your name) #Mine_Craft_Man_3 - Grief (3rd Ban) - August 1 2012 - Perm -_- Kewllikethat -_- #Antker12 - PvP stealing - August 11th, 2012 - Permban - #Monster_1 - Cursing, Disobeying, Obvious Trolling - August 17, 2012 - Perm - PERM - Jan 10, 2013 - scrat_42 #viper2017 - 2nd Grief - Perm - January 9th, 2013 - Devilmillo #obie1111 - theft - temp ban for 7 days - 9th January, 2013 - PassionCraft ~ #penney_dreadful - Griefing - 5 Days - 1/9/13 - Lord_Jones #fbkanders - Griefing - 5 Days - 1/9/13 - Devilmillo #sebastiaan1nl - Griefing - 5 Days - 1/9/13 - Devilmillo #tobybaird - Griefing - 5 Days - 1/9/13 - Devilmillo #suicidel_kitten - Minor Grief - 3 Days - 1/9/13 - Devilmillo #Blueslimeboy - Minor Grief - 3 Days - 1/9/13 - Devilmillo #Otterfrost - Minor Grief - 3 Days - 1/9/13 - Lord_Jones #danicadefeo - Minor Grief - 3 Days -1/9/13 - Lord_Jones #magesddff - Minor Grief - 4 Days - 1/9/13 - REG #ashraf500 - xray: logs show he knows is wrong - Perm - 1/9/13 - scrat_42 #ole_wolf - deleted other's warp / 2nd offense - perm - 1/9/13 - REG #macliliam - theft - 7days - 09/01/2013 - mary #Leivdal66 - Ddos creator - perm - 10th January, 2013 - Zeph #jac197 - minor grief - 3d - January 10, 2013 - Maschette #nickles98 - grief - 7d - January 10, 2013 - Maschette #jbbl123 - grief - 7d - January 10, 2013 - Maschette *revamped to perm as logs show this is 2nd grief* #beanobob12 - Excessive swearing and insulting a mod - 3 days - 11th January, 2013 - Zeph #Humalumaluma - "You asshole, ban me." - Perm - Jan 11th, 2013 - Ashadipenguin #zorex98 - minor grief - 3d - January 12, 2013 - Maschette #calebomb - minor grief - 3d - January 12, 2013 - Maschette #superiorgorg30 - grief - 7d - 1/11/13 - REG #mattmoo47 - grief - 3d - 1/11/13 - REG #TheIDude - X-ray, Flying, Hack - PERM - 1/11/13 - DevilMillo/URXP2ME (Milo don't take all the credit :)) #blah2776 - X-ray - 14 Days - January 11th, 2013 -URXP2ME #andrew1831 - Rude, breaking evidence - 1 Day - January 11th, 2013 - URXP2ME #dominiquecampos - Rude, Ignoring Mods - 2 Days - January 11th, 2013 - WizardOfHoz #maximirish - public swearing on signs - 3d - January 13, 2013 - Maschette #applebottem -grief/theft - perm - January 13, 2013 - bitingback #dominiquecampos - circumventing ban, lengthened ban - 5 days - 1/13/13 - REG #A7X_Alessandro7 - Griefing - 5 Days - 1/15/13 - Lord_Jones #zapdos12345 - Griefing - 5 Days - 1/15/13 - Devilmillo #littleblockman - built swastika - perm - 1/16/13 - REG #meatplease - xray - 14d - 1/16/13 - REG #ExtremeRanga - spam advertising - Perm - Jan 17, 2013 - scrat_42 #MicMiggetNuts - Caps - 1 hour - Jan 16, 2013 - WizardOfHoz #maxzoomer - Stealing - 7d - jan 16 2013 - mcconmat Demoted Moderators #Tommytlr - Inactivity - Demoted to Member - Demoted by Delete_Repeat & EmpireOfSound #savrimyi - Inactivity - Demoted to Member - Demoted by Delete_Repeat & EmpireOfSound #palofchaos - Inactivity - Demoted to Member - Demoted by Delete_Repeat & EmpireOfSound #Angeliclovedove - Inactivity - Demoted to Member - Demoted by Delete_Repeat & EmpireOfSound #Trickshot_mine - Inactivity - Demoted to Member - Demoted by Delete_Repeat #Yenihime - Abusing Power - Demoted to Member - Demoted by EmpireOfSound #Chiconation - Retired From SuperMod - Demoted to Member - Demoted by EmpireOfSound #destined2be - Inactivity - Demoted to Member - Demoted by EmpireOfSound #LadyKaos2008 - Inactivity - Demoted to Member - Demoted by EmpireOfSound #kazzer1995 - Retired - Demoted to Member - Demoted by Ashadipenguin #Manelic - Retired - Demoted to Member - Demoted by EmpireOfSound #PhantomYoshi - Retired - Demoted to Member - Demoted by Empire & Delete #BlueLogic123 - Inactivity - Demoted to Member - Demoted by Empire & Delete #Ben_Magik - Inactivity - Demoted to Member - Demoted by Empire & Delete #khoi2012 - Inconsistancy - Demoted to Member - Demoted by Empire & Delete #Yuop33 - Inconsistancy - Demoted to Member - Demoted by Empire/Delete #Elwynis - Retired - Demoted to Member - Demoted by Empire #goditshot - Inactivity - Demoted to Member -''' Demoted by Empire/Delete''' #xxgemxx - Retired - demoted to member -''' '''Demoted by tommyseedo92 #King_Silas - Retired, GoodBye Dear UltraMod :'( - Demoted to Member - Demoted By Empire #SaleenH4x0Raptor - Innactivity, GoodBye dear SuperMod :'( - Demoted to Member - Demoted By Empire #mcconmat - Innactivity, GoodBye dear Mod :'( - Demoted to Member - Demoted By Empire #Kewllikethat - Inconsistancy - Demoted to Member - Demoted By Empire & Ashadipenguin #Redx1000 - Xray - Demoted to Member - Demoted By Ashadipenguin #Kazzer1995 - Requested demotion - X_Zephyr #Maschette - Disrespectful language towards Admin - Demoted to Member - Zoanox #Maschette - Duping - Demoted to Mod - Zoanox #Krhodes1 - Inactivity - Demoted to Member - Ashadipenguin #Emar1 - Inactivity/Inconsistancy - Demoted to JrMod - Ashadipenguin #Goditshot - Retired, bye bye Master. ;c - Demoted to Member - Ashadipenguin #TommySeedo92 - Inactivity - Demoted to Member - Ashadipenguin Jail Cell Assignments The new jail system we have brought to the server can be used instead of a small ban. You will still be required to update the wiki and just put the amount of time you jailed the person for. When you send someone to jail you will need to type the cell as "cell1" or "cell10". The command to jail someone is "/jail name cell time To unjail someone simply type /unjail name *Delete_Repeat - 11 *poka_dot - 10 *ashadipenguin - 9 *scrat_42 - 8 *RealElkGravy - 7 *X_Zephyr''' - ''' 6 *DevilMillo - 5 *Lord_Jones - 4 *mcconmat - 3 *goditshot - 2 *AnabelleM - 1 *maryposa - 11 *1eyewilly - 10 *Phokxx - 9 *emar1 - 8 *BlueLogic123 - 7 *URXP2ME - 6 *dudebot121256 - 5 *SammyFarow - 4 *krhodes1 - 3 *Chrisonmale - 2 *Maschette - 1 *savrimyi - 11 *Thunder_Waffe - 10 *PassionCraft - 9